In dynamic braking, an electric motor is used as a generator for slowing or stopping an object that was being driven by the motor. In one type of dynamic braking, referred to as “regenerative braking,” the current output by the generator (motor) is used to charge a battery or is otherwise stored. In another type of dynamic braking, referred to as “rheostatic braking,” the current output by the generator (motor) flows through a resistor, a resistor network or other resistive device(s) and is dissipated as heat. Rheostatic braking may be used to slow the accessory (tool) driven by a power tool when the power tool is intended to be turned off. For example, when the trigger switch (button) of a circular saw is released, it is known to use the continued rotation (inertia) of the saw blade to drive the motor (now acting as a generator) to produce current and to then dissipate this current using resistive devices. Thus, when pressed, the trigger switch closes a power circuit to drive the motor and operate the circular saw and when released, the trigger switch closes a braking circuit to brake the saw blade. Such a braking circuit includes one or more resistive devices or resistive elements.